Wade
Wade is a blacksmith who owns Wade's Emporium in Denerim, just north of the central marketplace. Background Wade is the owner of Wade's Emporium in Denerim, and he is a skilled smith. Unfortunately, his perfectionism left him with very few customers, and to avoid having to eat gruel he has hired Herren to take care of business in his shop. Involvement Wade can make, and give a quest for, Drake- and Dragon scale armors. When you visit Wade's Emporium with Drake Scales in your inventory, you will get the option to talk to Herren about the Scales, which leads to Wade crafting Drakeskin armor for you. You have the option to pay him either 10 (if this is the first commissioned piece) or 20 (if it is the second) in order to make it perfect. If you paid the additional sovereigns for the last commissioned piece, when you give Wade the Dragon Scale he will be sufficiently skilled to craft the Superior version of the Dragon Scale Armors. If you did not pay the additional sovereigns, you will only get the normal versions. Optimum Order You can get the Superior versions of the Dragon Scale armors by only paying 10 . Essentially there are two variables which you can manipulate: the order in which you present your materials and whether or not you pay. The optimum order is follow this sequence: #Give him 3 Drake Scales plus 10 for the "upgrade" and get Wade's Drakeskin Armor #Hand over the last 3 drake scales without paying to get Wade's Superior Drakeskin Armor. #Lastly, Present the single dragon scale without paying. This grants you either Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor, Wade's Superior Dragonscale Armor, or Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Armor, depending on choice. Result: you expend only 10 and obtain both sets of Superior armor. Note: This does not have to be done all in one go. You can get the Drakeskin Armor, use its fire resistance property to help defeat the High Dragon, then come back at a later date with the Dragon Scale. Also, you can switch the order of steps 2 and 3 (if for some reason you dont have three more drake scales, but have the dragonscale) and still get the same result. Note After the Drakeskin Armor is produced, the shop will remain open for you. After the Superior Drakeskin Armor is produced, Herren will tell you that they've lost customers thanks to Wade taking so long on your order, and will bar you from the store. You can still collect one of the Dragonscale armors if you have not done so already (as Wade overrules Herren if you bring up the topic of Dragon Scales), but you cannot access the store's regular inventory. If you want to buy anything from the Emporium (such as the unique Felon's Coat or Evon the Great's Mail), make sure you do it before getting your second set of drakeskin armor. Xbox and PC version might differ there, and Herren will remain closed after the second set of drakeskin armor is made on Xbox, even with paying 20g for it. How to obtain several sets of Superior Dragon Scale Armors from Wade After you get the dragon scale from the high dragon and obtain the dragon scale armor quest, travel to Denerim and talk to Wade's assistant, Herren. Note that you should first complete step one in the Optimum Order section above prior to asking for the dragon scale armor. Now, sell the dragon scale to Herren and then ask wade to make your choice of the dragon scale armor and he’ll do it producing the superior version for you. Once you get the armor, talk to Herren again and buy back the dragon scale, then immediately sell it back to him. When you close the shop window, you’ll see the prompt come up again about the Dragon scale armor quest. When you talk to Herren again, you’ll have the option to once again ask wade to make a set of dragon scale armor for you. And that’s the process. You can equip your entire party if you like or just sell the armors. The Dragon bone plate is worth the most at around 10 gold. Note that you should make a new save after you obtain each set of armor since the scale can end up disappearing from your chest and so you may need to reload. Wade does not seem to care if you have the same set of armor in your inventory when asking him to make more. Note: The current 360 patch (1/13/10) has fixed this glitch. If you are unable to sell to Herren, it may sell the dragonscale to other merchants, such as Cesar who is just outside, in the market. In order to make as many sets of different armor types that you want, you have to start from the heaviest armor and when you have enough of that type of armor, start making the next heaviest type armor. Example: you want 10 Dragonskin Armor, 5 Dragonscale Armor and 15 Dragonbone Plate Armor. In order to achieve this, you need to first make 15 Dragonbone Plate Armor, then 5 Dragonscale Armor and finally 10 Dragonskin Armor. You can make as many of each type as you want, but once you make a lighter armor, you cannot then make the heavier armor again. Note:All the armor sets can be sold for about 8 gold per set, and this can lead to infinite gold for the player. Location *Wade's Emporium See also Quests involving Wade *Drake Scale Armor *Dragon Scale Armor Items Crafted by Wade * ** Category:Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Humans